


Let's Do The Time Warp Again

by xzael



Series: Fiddauthor Week 2.0 (October 5-11) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, M/M, OOC Young Rick Probably, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, West Coast Tech instead of Backupsmore, alcohol tw, which is why the rating is not gen like my other fiddauthor fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford set his last box down outside what the counselor said was his dorm and knocked on the door. He heard several objects fall over, someone cursing loudly, and presumably that same person, who was probably his roommate, stumbling over to answer the door. It swung open and there stood a man with spiky, brown hair. <br/>"Hey." He said, extending his arm out. "I'm Rick Sanchez. I'm assuming you're my roommate, Stanford Pines." Ford was confused. Wasn't someone named "<em>Fiddleford Hadron McGucket</em>" supposed to be his roommate?<br/>~<br/>Written for Fiddauthor Week 2.0!<br/>Day 3: AU<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do The Time Warp Again

**Author's Note:**

> i finishied this at 11:30 ish and i fucking hit publish st 11:59 bit it crashed snd i hate my life basically  
> unbeta'd + titles is from time warp from rocky horror

Ford set his last box down outside what the counselor said was his dorm and knocked on the door. He heard several objects fall over, someone cursing loudly, and presumably that same person, who was probably his roommate, stumbling over to answer the door. It swung open and there stood a man with spiky, brown hair. 

"Hey." He said, extending his arm out. "I'm Rick Sanchez. I'm assuming you're my roommate, Stanford Pines." Ford was confused. Wasn't someone named " _Fiddleford Hadron McGucket_ " supposed to be his roommate?  
   
He reluctantly shook Rick's hand. Maybe there was a mistake?  
"That's me, but I thought I was going to be sharing a dorm with a ' _Fiddleford H. McGucket_?'" He asked. "Oh, and you can just call me Ford." Rick hadn't even been looking at him while he was talking.   
"What? Oh, yeah, apparently he got stuck at an airport somewhere, like my original roommate." He answered, obviously disinterested."So we're stuck with eachother now." 

"Hmmph. Okay. Will you help me with these b-" Ford had picked one of his boxes up and turned to see the empty doorway where Rick had just been standing. He was on his bed, snoring loudly.   
"What the...." Ford shook his head and carried all his boxes in the dorm one by one himself. 

While he was standing in the hallway, someone approached Ford and asked for directions. Rick, who had been pretending to be asleep, stopped snoring and opened his eyes to take a better look at Ford from a distance.   
"Well shit." He whispered to himself. "I'm fucked."

Fiddleford McGucket arrived to West Coast Tech in California from Oregon late. 9 hours late, to be precise. He switched dorms with " _Rick Sanchez_ " because of that and was now going to be staying in his dorm alone instead of sharing it with " _Stanford Pines_." 

Although he would never admit it, he got lost trying to find his dorm and asked a student with brown, spiky hair who was smoking a cigarette for help.    
"Excuse me, sir, but do you how I can get to dorm 347? I'm afraid I'm terribly lost." Fiddleford asked. The man took a puff of his cigarette and looked at him.   
"So, I'm guessing you're the fucker who ran late and took my dorm?" He responded passive-aggressively.   
"I am?" Fiddleford replied. "I mean, I am. I'm sorry. I'll be on my way now." He started walking away and heard the mysterious man mutter something incomprehensible. 

"What did you just say about me?" Fiddleford barked. The man rolled his eyes, cigarette still lit and in between his fingers.   
"I said ' _idiot_ ', because you don't even know where 347 is!" He retorted. "Go straight down the path and take the left fork to the brick building.  Second floor, fifth on the right."  
"Oh." Fiddleford said before he could stop himself. "Thank you, er-"  
"Rick. Now piss off, McGucket."  
Fiddleford turned away and followed his directions, not even realizing that Rick knew his last name. 

Rick was beginning to grow on Ford. He wasn't too bad and was a brilliant inventor. He was accepted into West Coast Tech with a full ride for his " _highly_ dangerous and experimental" portal gun, as Rick put it. He was good company.   
Ford had also met Fiddleford, the one he was originally meant to be staying with. They had many classes together, Rick also being in some of them. He and Fiddleford did not seem to get along, but Ford couldn't place his finger on why. Neither of them would say anything when he asked, which upset him. He didn't want his two closest and admittedly only friends to dislike each other. 

Fiddleford sat in the very right seat of the top row in the AP Physics classroom. Ford sat on his left and Rick followed. The trio sat in silence for several minutes waiting for their professor to arrive. None of them made eye contact with each other.   
"You two need to solve whatever problems you have with each other." Ford stated. Fiddleford stuttered out a few incoherent words and Rick threw his hands up in protest.   
"We don't have problems!" They both yelled simultaneously, earning them strange looks from their peers. 

"Well, at least not with each other." Rick admitted quietly. Ford opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it.   
"Ford-" McGucket began, being cut off by the classroom  
door swinging open loudly.   
"Hello students." Mr. Anderson boomed. "I am going to be assigning a group project." The class groaned. Rick rolled his eyes.   
"Now, now, students,  
settle down. I know y'all will hate me for this, but I've already made the groups. I will read them out to you now."

"This is bullshit!" Rick said out loud to no one in particular. "I work much better alone."  
_"Marceline Abadeer, Bonnibel Bubblegum, and Finn Mertens."_  
"Me too. My perpetual motion machine was almost ruined by my br-" Upon realizing what he was about to reveal about himself, Ford cleared his throat as if nothing happened. "-meddling colleague, if you could call him that."   
_"Oh wait, Mertens has dropped out of my class. What a shame. Bonnibel and Marceline, it'll just be the two of y'all then."_  
Fiddleford scoffed at Rick and Ford's stories.  
"I locked myself in my room for weeks to make my supercomputer. Barely ate anything."

The three shook their heads and waited for their names to be called.   
"Fiddleford McGucket, Ford Pines-"  
"Yes!" Ford and Fiddleford whispered, high-sixing.   
"-and Rick Sanchez."  
"What?!" Fiddleford shot up from his chair. Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrows.   
"If you have a problem with how I handle my class, McGucket, go on and get out." He snarled. Fiddleford sat down.   
"No, sir, Mr. Anderson! Everything's...dandy!"  

Working with Fiddleford and Rick at the same time was Hell for Ford. The two could not stop arguing and he was unable to stop them. In fact, he didn't even know what they argued about! The two would always leave the room when things started getting heated or Ford would let himself out when he knew they were about to start yelling at each other.   
When he left or was left alone, Ford worked on the experiments for the project. Unfortunately for him, he left his materials behind in Fiddleford's dorm, where Fiddleford and Rick were currently quarreling. He walked back to get them, but stopped outside the dorm, pressing his ear against the door to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"Goddammit, Fiddleford, are we ever going to agree on this?" Rick yelled.   
"With your stubborn attitude we won't!" Fiddleford returned, his voice louder than Rick's.   
"Ugh! I hate this" Rick stomped around the dorm and stopped. "Fuck this. I give in. It's never going to work for me, so why don't I just _give back to the community_ and help you on out?"   
"There's a catch to this, isn't there?"   
"Well, duh! Ford can't know about this."  
"Of course not, but I mean, are there any other conditions?"  
"No. Deal?"  
"Deal?" Ford heard the two shake hands and footsteps coming towards the door. He pulled back and walked a few feet away from the dorm to make it appear like he just got there. The door opened and Fiddleford walked out. 

"Hey, Ford! How're the experiments?" He inquired.   
"Uh, I haven't done any today since I accidentally left all my things in your dorm. Can I just go in and get them, Fidds?" He asked, pretending to not have heard their conversation.   
"Sure, sure! Rick's just in there finishing something up." Ford fake gasped.   
"Don't you dare tell me you two had a civil conversation without me." He teased.   
Fiddleford laughed.   
"I know, _scandalous_!" He played along with Ford. "I'll just be on my way, go ahead and get your things and don't forget to lock my dorm up." Ford nodded and walked into his dorm. Rick was lying flat on the carpet in the middle of the room. Ford approached him warily. 

"Rick?" He called out quietly. Rick sprang up, practically jumping, and had a strange look on his face.   
"What is it?" Rick didn't respond and simply grinned toothily at Ford and walked out of the dorm. 

Ford said yes.   
Fiddleford asked him out on a date and he said yes. He was over the moon.   
Rick, however, was rather under the weather. He couldn't look any worse for wear. After the 'civil conversation' he had with Fiddleford, he disappeared often, stumbling back into his dorm looking more and more disheveled every time.   
Ford decided to confront him about it. 

He pulled his desk chair away from his desk so that it was a few feet back, but still in front of the door. He sat in the chair holding his unloaded mini crossbow, waiting for Rick to come home.   
Rick practically ripped the door open and passed out not even two steps into the dorm. Ford, mini crossbow still in one hand, got up and walked over to him to help him up.   
"Hey F-Ford, guess what I did?" Rick slurred. Ford scrunched his nose as the smell of Rick's breath hit him. Rick burped. "Ford, g-guess!"  
"I don't know, uh-"  
"No, Ford-" Rick burped again. "Look at me. Like, _really_ look at me. See anything different?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Ford studied Rick's appearance for a minute before realizing his eyebrows no longer matched his hair. Unless..  
Ford pulled the horrendously ugly hat Rick was wearing off his head.   
"Rick, why did you dye your hair? And blue, of all the colors you could've chosen!"  
"You wouldn't n-notice-" Burp. "-me!" Rick yelled in response, ignoring that three different voices, probably the students in the nearby dorms, shushed him. "I did it so y-you would notice me, F-Ford."  
"You didn't have to do that, Rick! All you have to do is ask!"

"I couldn't! I _can't_!" He moaned. "F-Ford, Did you even notice that I'm getting kicked out of West Coast Tech, Ford?"  
"Rick- wait, you're what?" Rick let out a loud, bitter laugh.   
"I gotta go, Ford. I g-gotta leave. 'S no good for me to still be here, Ford. Shouldn't've dyed my hair." He clumsily pulled a briefcase out from under his bed and his portal gun from his desk drawer. "I promised Fiddleford that I wouldn't try and flirt-" Burp. "-with you or  
nothing. I'll get even more jealous and ruin yours and Fiddleford's relationship-" Burp. "F-Ford. Goodbye." He pointed his portal gun at the wall and pulled the trigger, creating a green, swirly portal.   
"Jealous? Rick, wait!" 

Rick jumped into the portal, which closed up immediately behind him. An envelope had fallen out  
of his back pocket. Ford retrieved and opened it to read the letter inside. 

_Ford and Fiddleford,_

_I'm writing this godawful letter while I'm still sober and not high. I'm about to get disgustingly drunk and I know I'll end up saying things I regret. If I'm still at WCT in the morning, pretend that didn't happen. If I drunkenly exit through a portal, pretend that didn't happen._  
_P.S. (For if I left) Fiddleford, I'm sorry. I should've left earlier._  
_P.S. (For if I didn't) I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt about you sooner, Ford._  
_P.P.S. (For whether or not I left right away, because I was always going to leave) May we meet again in the future._

_Rick Sanchez_

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think + if there are any errors in the story in the comments!  
> the ending is up to ur interpretation but this may or may not b continued for whichever day is angst.... it s also rushed as hell sorry  
> i apologize for prob ooc ric(i just checked it s today/tomorrow) k but that s how i hc him as when he s sober YET AGAIN PROB OOC BC I M NOT FULLY CAUGHT UP ON RAM.... i just realy wanted to do this crossover okay


End file.
